The Pacifist
by StopTheMadness
Summary: I'm sorry" I whispered then flung myself off the cliff. What if Bella did want to die? Some one saves her. Anthony is Mysterious, and Bella want to know his secret. BellaxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Okay! This is actually a birthday present for my friend Roma! If you had read my story 'Real Vampires' you would see that I used her name. The character Roma Elliott in 'Real vampires' is exactly the same as Roma is real life lol. Happy 14****th**** birthday! **

**BPOV**

I stood on the cliff. I want the pain to end. That was the only thought that was going through my mind. I briefly thought about my parents, then Jake. But more pain stabbed at my heart as I remembered Jacob left me too. And my parents would be better off without me. I lifted my head to the rain. "I'm sorry" I whispered, before I flung myself off the cliff. I thought I heard someone, but everything –other than the storm that was now brewing- was drowned out by my scream.

I hit the icy-cold water with a splash. I started to sink, and I didn't fight it. I let the current push and pull me. I felt my back against something hard. _The rocks_. I thought wistfully. My head bashed against the rocks and blackness took over. _Good bye_ was my last thought.

"Breath!" I heard someone say, I felt pounding against my chest. I sputtered up some water, my throat was dry and sore and my head was throbbing. I slowly opened my eyes, my vision was blotchy, but it soon cleared and I saw a man looking down at me. He had a strong set jaw and square face and crystal blue eyes. "Breath, its okay" he said and helped my sit up. I coughed some more and whispered out "Who _are_ you?"

"My name is Anthony, but everyone calls me Tony" he said. I nodded and started to shake, it was so cold. "Here" Tony said handing me his jacket, I gratefully took it.

"I'm Bella" I whispered.

"What were you doing up on the cliff?" he asked, I gave him a look that said _that's a personal question. _

He nodded and helped me up "I'll drive you home" he offered and I nodded

"Thank you," I said, "For driving me and saving me" I clarified.

"When I heard you scream, I wasn't about to let you die" he said,

"This yours?" he said gesturing to my truck, I nodded handing him the keys. He helped me into the cab and as soon as he started the truck I turned the heat on.

"Are you new in town?" I asked stupidly after 3 minutes of silence.

"Yes, my sister and I moved in 4 days ago. We live just outside of Forks." He said.

"Oh, cool" I said pulled my arms closer to my chest, trying to warm myself.

"Are you going to tell me what you were doing on that cliff? I know it's not really my business but I feel like I should help you" he said.

I sighed "I just want it to end" I said, hoping he would drop it.

"What would end?"

"The pain. Life." I said simply.

"What happened to you?" he whispered, looking at me, I realised he had stopped on the side of the road.

"I don't think you need to know" I said, I couldn't tell anyone about what _really_ happened. All I could say is that my high school boyfriend left me. To everyone else I'm just an overactive teenager.

"I'm sorry if I'm being pushy, you just look so sad. Broken" he whispered the last word. I don't think I was meant to hear it. "I am broken" I whispered to myself.

"Where do I go?" he asked, I gave him the directions. He parked the truck.

"How are you going to get home?" I asked,

"Don't worry about me; I can get home from here. Just can you call me tomorrow?" he asked he found a pen and an old napkin on the floor and wrote his number down. I nodded "Sure" I said and we both got out of the truck "Be safe" he said and started to walk in the direction of the highway. My heart panged with hurt as I remembered the two words _he_ wrote to me that day. I quickly went inside. I had a long bubble bath and went to sleep.

I woke up and slowly stood up, I grabbed some throat lozenges. I walked down stairs and slowly made some porridge I put Honey on it and ate it slowly. Then I remembered last night. I tear slid down my face as I remembered I'd have to live with the pain still. I looked up at the clock and I saw it was almost 12 o'clock. I said I'd call so I will.

I found the napkin and dialled the number "Hello?" A girl picked up.

"Uhm . . . . It's Bella . . . . . could I speak with Tony?" I asked. I heard a tinkling laugh then heard her yell "TONY! THERE'S A GIRL ON THE PHONE ASKING FOR YOU!" then much quieter, "He's coming."

I waited for about 10 seconds then I heard "Bella?"

"Yeah," I said, not sure what to say,

"How are you feeling?" he asked,

"Good, a bit sore, but good."

"Can I come over, I need to hide from my sister," he whispered into the phone, I laughed, I _really_ laughed, "Sure, see you soon?"

"Yeah, see ya" he said and hung up. I hung up the phone and cleaned the dishes. After I had put everything away I heard the knock on the door. I wiped my hands and opened the door.

"Hey, can I come in?" he asked, I nodded and moved aside. He stepped inside.

"Why are you hiding from your sister?" I asked

"She wants me to help her decorate the new house." He said shaking his head.

"So is it just you and your sister?" I asked

"Yes, my parents died two years ago" he said in a sad voice.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry" I said putting a hand on his arm. He smiled "It's okay, it was two years ago." He said, "Are we just gonna stand in the hallway?" he asked jokingly. I blushed and shook my head "this way," I said, we sat down in the living room.

"Why don't you want to decorate the new house?" I asked smiling.

"My sister, plus a new house. It's scary." He explained. I laughed and he smiled at me.

We talked all day. "Well I should get going." He said standing up and stretching, the large muscles in his arms rippling.

"Bye" I said,

"Bye, maybe I'll see you tomorrow?" he asked.

I smiled "Sure."

I walked him to the door and he started to walk off. Still no car.

Anthony, I didn't know his last name. I barely knew anything about him. And yet, he's so captivating.

**Okay! What did you think? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay here is chapter two. Enjoy!**

**BPOV**

I opened the door for Tony again. He's been coming over every day for almost a week now, not that I mind. I like his company. And he's hiding something. How else could he fight that current? I asked him about it.

_Flash back_

"_How did you save me?" I asked_

"_I swam out and dragged you in" he said simply. _

"_The current was so strong. How did you do it?" I said narrowing my eyes._

"_I don't want to tell you." He stated_

"_Why not?" I grumbled._

"_I don't want to scare you" he answered. I almost rolled my eyes. _

"_Will you tell me some day?" I asked,_

"_Yes, I promise" _

And I planned to hold him to that promise. "What do you wanna do?" I asked as I went into the kitchen and hung up the dish towel.

"It's a nice day. Wanna go sit outside?" he asked, I smiled and nodded.

I grabbed a blanket from the closet and we went out the back. We were talking about nothing when a little cat skipped up to us, my eyebrows furrowed, "I don't have a cat" I stated. It rubbed up against my side I smiled and scratched it behind its ears.

"I wonder who it belongs to" I mused. 

"Oh that's . . . Milly . . . She's my sisters cat." Tony said,

"Oh, she's cute" I said as Milly settled down on the blanket.

"Yeah, cute" he muttered,

"You don't like cats?" I asked.

"Well, they're better then dogs. I'll admit" he said smirking.

Milly stood up and sat in my lap, I laughed "She's friendly" I commented.

"Yeah." Tony said smiling at me.

Milly then jumped off and went over to Tony who straight away set her a metre or so away from him. Milly huffed and strutted back over to me. I happily picked her up and she nuzzled my hand.

"I love cats. Never had one though, my mother wasn't a fan of cats." I mused.

"You can have Milly. I'm sure my sister won't mind," he said "I sure wouldn't" I heard him mutter to himself. Milly growled and settled into my lap for a nap. I laughed.

"What's your sister's name?" I asked

"Abigail" he answered.

I smiled "Would I be able to meet her?"

His eyes flashed to the cat. "Yeah, I'll give you directions and you can come over tomorrow if you'd like" he said meeting my eyes once more. He smiled and I smiled back, Milly nudged my hand I laughed lightly and continued to run my hands through her fur.

***

I was laughing. He just told me a story about at when they were still going to school –they both graduated 2 years early- and this guy wouldn't leave her alone, and the prank they both played on him. Milly stretched, "What breed is she?" I asked still chuckling. "Burmese cross Chinchilla" he responded.

I was still laughing lightly, a large smile on my face. "Bells?" I heard Charlie call; I looked up and saw him standing in the doorway. "Hey dad," I said standing up.

"I have pizza," he announced, I got up- still holding the cat- and walked over, I looked at saw Tony following me. Charlie stepped aside to let us in, "Dad, this is Tony. Tony this is my dad, Charlie"

"Nice to meet you Tony" Charlie smiled at Tony then at me, then he looked at the cat,

"Who's cat?" he asked, I laughed

"This is Milly, its Tony's sister's cat. She followed him" I said patting her.

"It's nice to meet you sir" Tony said.

"Do you want to stay for Pizza?" Charlie asked.

"I'd love to" Tony said,

"I think we can find some milk for the little kitty" he said smiling at the cat.

We walked into the kitchen and I filled a bowl with some milk. She happily drank it. We ate the pizzas and talked. Soon though Tony left, taking Milly with him.

I was washing up when Charlie said "Where did you meet him? I haven't seen him"

"He moved in a few weeks ago. I was at La Push," I said,

"I haven't seen you laugh and smile like that in a while Bells. It's good to see" he said gruffly, "The games on so I'm gonna go" he said quickly before slipping out.

I put the dishes away. And went to bed.

***

I got in my truck and drove to Tony's using the directions he had given me the night before. I almost missed the turn down the dirt road on the highway but I saw is and turned. It wasn't long until I came up to a nice little 2 story house. I parked and jumped out. I walked up to the door and knocked gingerly. A petite girl answered, she had long light brown hair –almost blonde- and had sparkling blue eyes.

"Hi! Are you Bella?" she asked, cocking her head to the side.

"Yeah, that's me" I said shyly.

"Hey! I'm Abigail, but everyone calls me Abby. Come in!" she said moving to the side.

I smiled and came in, Tony came in wearing an apron, I cracked up laughing "Hey Bella" he greeted, "Uh . . . Nice apron" I said between laughing. Abby laughed as well.

"He's a really good cook," Abby said.

"I have to be" he muttered as he hung up the apron on a hook, I looked into the room behind him seeing it was the kitchen.

I looked around and saw they had cat toys strewn around, and a _really _big cat tree and scratching post. "Milly really is spoilt" I said

"_Too_ spoilt" Tony said slinging his arm around my shoulders. "I'll show you around" he said,

He showed me the small study and things, lastly we were in his room, it was really nice. He had a_ lot_ of book, mainly on mythology.

"Are you going to tell me?" I asked spinning on my heels to face him.

"Bella" he said,

"Tony" I said in the same tone, "I've seen a lot of strange things" _like vampires_ I added mentally, "And, there's no way you could scare me off." I said truthfully.

"Bella, I've never had a friend outside my family. And I don't want to lose you" he said.

"You _won't_ lose me" I insisted,

"Fine," he said,_ yes_ I thought _ he's going to tell me._

**Okay! I know I'm evil! Review and I'll update!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay! Chapter 3!**

**BPOV**

_Yes_ I thought _he's going to tell me._

"Just don't freak out, or run away in terror okay?" he said looking at me with probing blue eyes.

I nodded "I promise" I said, I highly doubt it could be worse than a Vampire.

"I'm not human" he said,

"I gathered that" I responded.

He took a deep breath and took my hand. "I'm a . . . It's hard to explain, I guess you'd say were-cat." He said, I cocked my head to the side "Never heard of that one before" I said.

"Well . . . you're not scared?" he asked, I laughed he looked at me confused, "I dated a vampire, I'm not afraid of a little kitty" I said mussing up his hair. I feline like growl came from his chest, "Vampire?" he asked. And I nodded.

He looked angry, but a bell cat ball rolled into the room and his head snapped to it, he looked at me then to the ball, and then to me again, finally he settled on the ball. He jumped at it and turned into a tabby cat and swatted it against the wall. I cracked up laughing.

"I knew that'd calm him down" Abby said coming in. She sat down next to me, "Care to explain the technicalities of what you are?" I questioned and I watched Tony batt the ball around.

"Well, as you see here" she gestured to her brother "Instincts are strong for us, we have many cat like instincts."

"So you can only turn into one cat? Or any . . .?" I trailed off.

"At first any cat, but after 20 years you must choose only four, then you become immortal." She said, "In truth, I'm not 20. I'm well over 100" she said.

"But Tony here is only 19," she said, smiling at her brother.

Tony changed back smiling at me, "We can also change into part cat part human. Like 10% human 90% cat." He said.

"This is . . . over whelming." I said shaking my head.

"What was that about Vampires?" Abby asked, tucking her hair behind her ear.

"I dated a vampire" I stated, "And . . . he left." I said my voice shaking.

"Is that why you were on the cliff?" Tony asked, my eyes snapped it him, "Yes" I whispered.

"Oh Bella" he said and engulfed me in a hug. I hugged him back, and let out a shaky breath. I looked down to see Milly, but then something clicked, I stared at the cat, "Abby" I stated,

"Yes," Tony said "she wanted to meet you. So she followed me yesterday."

Abby shifted back, "thanks for the milk by the way" she grinned, I laughed.

"So what are your forms? If you don't mind me asking" I added quickly.

"I have the domestic cat. A Cougar, Tiger, and Cheater." She said, "wow" I said,

She grinned "Why thank you, but I need to go catch that mouse that's been making a mess in the kitchen at night" she said and jumped down shifted and ran off. I watched and turned to Tony.

He still held me close, "What did he do to you?"

Understanding who he meant I said "He left, said he never loved me. He left me . . . in the forest. I was a mess. It was like I wasn't alive." I said, and sighed. He pulled me closer.

"I'll never let anything happen to you" he vowed, he started to pat my hair, I smiled and said "You're a cat. I'm not" I grinned at him and he chuckled. He shifted into the tabby and jumped on me. I giggled and scratched him under the chin. Suddenly a mouse ran into the room, Abby in tow. Tony jumped down and cornered the mouse. Abby grabbed it in her mouth and pranced out. I shook my head. "Instincts die hard eh?" I said and Tony came back over.

He shifted back, "Wanna go to the beach?" He asked, I smiled.

"Sure" I said, we walked outside and I saw a small two door ford festiva. I smiled at the cute little car. "Nice car" I said, he rolled his eyes "Last time I let Abby choose the car" he said,

"No, really it's cute" I said getting in, he got in as well and we drove to La Push.

We were walking down the beach, "Bella!" Someone called out; I turned around and saw Jake.

"Jake?" I asked, I started to walk towards him, "Bella, wait" Tony whispered.

"Bella! I'm sorry," he said coming closer, he glanced at Tony and glared.

"You really hurt me Jake" I said when he came over.

"I'm sorry. So sorry, please. I can explain" he said holding out his arms. "Just come away from _him_" he whispered to me, I stepped back "Why! What did he do?" I demanded.

"Bella you don't understand."

"I understand fine! You left me, you don't care about me! You're just a selfish jerk like the rest of that gang! Just go back to Sam" I said. Jake started to shake.

"Bella, come away" Tony said and put me behind me.

Jake stopped shaking only his hands were, "Bella." Jake said "Do you know what he is?"

"Yes, I do"

"He can't protect you from the bloodsuckers like we can" he said, I was very confused now.

"He's a werewolf" Tony whispered to me, I stared wide eyed at Jake.

Two other men came up to us, Embry and someone I didn't know.

"Hey Bella" Embry said waving.

"Bella, the pack can protect you" he said, "Please" Jake pleaded,

"My sister and I can protect her fine, dog!" Tony said getting angry, "You are not taking her . . . Unless she wants to go" he finished, "I don't want to" I whispered.

"Bella! They are kittens! A normal cheater or whatever they turn into will not go well against a vampire" Jake tried to reason.

"You obviously have no idea what you're talking about you ignorant mutt" Tony said. "I'll take all three of you, right now"

"Tony no, please" I whispered, I didn't want any fighting. "Bella, Hun go over there. Please" he turned to look at me, his eyes sparkled with mischief and . . . something I couldn't place.

"Okay" I whispered I hugged him and walked a few feet away from them, suddenly Jake, Embry and the other one burst into horse sized wolfs. Tony slowly arched his back; his face distorted and become more cat then human he was on his back legs. He was half cat, half human. His tail swishing back and forth he had tiger stripes and he bared his teeth and let out a feline like roar. He easily towered over the three wolves. The wolves started to back away, and then ran off at full speed. I looked at Tony, he didn't look like Tony.

I was a little scared. He shifted back slowly –still fully clothed- and slowly came over to me, "Bella" he said, I ran to him and hugged him. Then pulled back and glared "That wasn't funny" I said.

He laughed "Bloody mutts. Whenever we run into them they think they're so hot" He rolled his eyes, "I don't like to fight. It's not in my nature . . . but I'd fight for you" He whispered the last bit.

I hugged him tight "You know you scared me then" I said,

"Really, oh I'm so sorry. I'd never hurt you" he said, I shook my head "No you scared me because I thought you were going to get hurt" I clarified.

He laughed "Silly Bella, it takes a lot to hurt me" he ran his fingers through my hair soothingly. I sighed happily.

"Come on. Let's go have a look at the rock pools" he said and started to pull me along "I thought cats didn't like water" I teased jokingly. He glared playfully at me but didn't respond. We were walking across the slippery rocks and I slipped, Tony caught my arm and slowly pulled me up "Careful Bella," he murmured, we sat down on a dry rock looking over the ocean.

Without warning Tony shifted into his tabby form and curled up on my lap and started to purr. I smiled and ran my hands through his fur. I slowly stood up keeping the sleeping tabby in my arms and carefully walked back to his car, I sat him in the seat and took the keys out of the glove box and drove back to his house. I picked him up and let myself in; I sat down on the sofa in the living room. Tony looked up and nuzzled my hand, "It's getting late I'm gonna go" I said.

I set Tony down and stood up, Tony followed me outside and jumped in the truck after me, "Tony," I said he shifted back and was sitting on the seat. He stretched, "I wanna stay with you" he said shyly, I smiled and laughed, "Okay, just stay as a tabby and it will be okay" I said he grinned and shifted back.

I drove home and picked Tony up and walked inside, "Who's cat" Charlie said, I rolled my eyes "Hi to you too" I said, he laughed "Sorry, but who's cat?" he asked again.

"I was driving back from La Push and he was on the highway, someone probably dumped him. Poor thing" I said scratching behind his ears. Charlie pursed his lips "He can stay tonight, and I'll put up flyers." Charlie said, and I smiled.

I cooked dinner and chopped up the left over steak in the fridge for Tony. We ate and I washed up. I took Tony upstairs where he settled on my bed and I had a shower. I walked into my room and got into bed, Tony came up and nuzzled my cheek and settled down to sleep next to my head. I fell asleep with a smile.

**OKAY! Hit or a Miss? Love it or hate it? Continue or stop? Cat or Dog? Orange Juice or Apple Juice? Okay the last one was just random O.o I'd like to thank my friend Roma. As if it wasn't her birthday I wouldn't be writing this story Haha If you want me to write you a story, or a story with you in it answer this!**

**QUESTIONAIR **

**Who should Bella be with?  
Edward  
Emmett  
Jasper  
Carlisle  
Jacob  
Mike (ew)  
One of the Volturi  
or OC, If you choose OC please choose Vampire, Werewolf, or other mythical creature.  
choices for OC also include: Size of family, and 'stereo-type' stereo-type is optional.**

**Age of Bella.  
18  
20-25  
30+**

**If Bella is older, please classify what state and or town she is living in.**

**QUESTIONAIR FOR A FANFIC WITH YOU IN IT.  
**

**Name:  
**

**Age or desired age:**

**Hair colour:**

**Eye colour: **

**Favourite type of music: **

**Favourite Band/s: **

**Favourite subject/s at school:**

**Least favourite subject/s at school: **

**Please classify if you'd like to be a werewolf, vampire, human, or other mythical creature.**


End file.
